


Tempests

by afujosh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy AU, Female and male pregnancy, M/M, Might have real world references, Original Character(s), Plot with eventual plot, m/m romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afujosh/pseuds/afujosh
Summary: Aurais Scortio has disgraced his family by being born as a low-class magic user. Due to a small bet and his older brother's coming-of-age, we now follow Aurais in his short series of antics while looking at everyone else's situations around him and how they all piece together.





	1. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second post, yet my first fantasy au. Hopefully it's good, maybe even better than my first post. Please leave any comments or feedback ont he story-----much appreciated!!!!  
> Also hope you love Aurais and especially Lucif; they're both sweeties.

**Note: In this world, both men and women are able to have birth

 

He was a tempest, a god and a goddess, an androgynous beauty that one couldn’t keep their eyes off of. He would walk with the confidence of a young man but with the wariness of our otherworldly ancestors. He would speak with the tone of one from this generation but with the fastidiousness of an old, wise man. Even though his lips were red and from his hips hung a skirt, he would walk with his chest bared and his Adam’s apple would bob. Even though his eyes spoke alluringly and waist was cinched, his voice was deeper and his arms were strong. His hair was a bright blond, sparking in the light as he stood. It was long, curling like a cherub’s on the end and held in a loose ponytail. His skin was smooth and untainted by the rays of the sun, still the soft cream from childhood. His cheeks and lips were pink from the thinness of his skin in the first place; one could easily the blood flow to his cheeks. His lashes looked soft to the touch, curly and long like the rest of his hair.

            His eyes were the most impressionable. You could lose yourself in them for hours. They were the most spectacular deep brown, edging in on black. The colors within the brown, such as dark blues or hazels, left people in awe. But the most were the feelings they would leave you with. Men and women alike would be left with a sense of longing after looking into his eyes. They spoke words of seduction and prudence in the same glance. Under that light exposure of his, those eyes spoke the truth.

            Now, one could see him wandering the garden. Now, he wore a thick cream cloak that covered his being besides his neck and head. His hair was spread loosely across his back. His had his parchment and ink as he walked. His stopped in front of a stone bench, taking a seat next to a plant birthing pink peonies. He stared at them in wonderment, touching the petals softly. It was a lively spring. He now took his ink and pen and began to draw. His sketches were praised thoroughly, hung up in frames in the library where anyone could speculate or praise them. He drew now, intense in thought. He would draw each line with the simplest thought in mind.

            I watched from the balcony that strapped around my room. I pushed away the hair that fell in my face. Along with everyone else here, I was infatuated with him. For me, it was the hands. The first time I shook his hand, I felt the work that was put in. From calluses, you could tell what kind of user one was. A delicate one, or a hard-working one. Even through the delicateness his exterior showed, there was hard work and repetition beneath it. I respected him for it.

            Although, it wasn’t like it wasn’t expected. He was _the_ one. _The_ prodigy. He had the name on his plate, and if he were to keep it there, he would have needed to practice thoroughly and carefully. He was a linguist; there aren’t many anymore. The only other one had died two years ago, so he stands alone on his pedestal. Although he is surrounded by others who adore him, he does have that quiet, lonely air about him. It was something so obvious that I’m sure he’s thinking that he has hid it well thus far.

            Now, looking at him act alone, he has a new aura. Normally, he has this sort of wise yet alluring façade. At this moment, his barriers are gone, the only feeling being calm and wonderment, watching the peonies. He smiled softly while holding the stem cautiously. It was such a sweet moment that it took me aback slightly. Everyone had a side they didn’t want people to see, their weaker side. For him, it happened to be his soft side. He wanted people to think of him as a love and war god reincarnated, although he was just a young man with a love of sketching and flowers.

            His name was Murci Ethena. He was the third son in a line of weak children. His mother, while being pregnant with him, claimed that this was to be her last child, because they had not birthed a strong heir. When they birthed Murci, and they saw the small mark on his hip, they had cried with joy. For, the mark was black, not red. You see, a red mark is but average, and a blue better, but a black mark was a prophecy. Not many were born with them, excluding the royal family.

            I walked back into my rooms now, feeling like I somehow overstayed my welcome. I drew the curtains to a close as I collapsed onto my bed. I stripped my jacket and shirt, pushing myself back up. I also stripped of my pants and underclothes, preparing for a bath. The room felt gloomy compared to the smile that Murci had offered earlier.

            I am Aurais. Aurais Scortio. I am the second in line for King-In-Waiting. My older brother, Lucif, will be king in but a few months. Tonight was a rehearsal dinner. My family had requested the Ethena’s, a family friend, to come along with a few other lines to celebrate Lucif. By the way that my parents had talked to, though, was as though they didn’t want me to attend, which was quite understandable. The mark on my hip was an inexplicable red. I was, to the highest degree, a disappointment to my family.  

            I walked out of the tub slowly, touching the spot gingerly. I went over to my mirror, putting a skin-colored elixir over the mark. With terrible detail, I remade the mark in a stark black. It looked aggressive compared to the soft red that had been blended so easily. I fanned it quickly to get the ink to dry well. The scent of it was appalling; once it was done drying, I spritzed it with a fruity perfume. I slid on my underclothes on carefully, just in case it would smudge. I did the same with my pants, tying the lacing nervously as I looked at the mark. I slipped on my shirt, buttoning the metal gemstones with ease. I slipped on shoes, facing myself in the mirror. Through my ears, I pushed a spike, the chain going through behind it. A large bead held it in place by the back of my ear. It dangled dangerously, the light only enhancing the sharpness. In the other ear, I put in a small diamond.

            I looked down at my hand. On it, and array of chains, ranging from thin to thick ones. They sat like a web on my hand, one thick chain holding onto my hand like a snake. At the end of it, one couldn’t see, but it pierced into my forearm, running its way right next to my brachial artery. It was placed there by my father; if I ever did anything more to further discredit the family, then that blade would imbed itself into the artery, leaving me either bedridden or dead. Either was not too favorable. The way the chain looked from my arm was utterly grotesque. There were stark veins coming from where it entered the skin, the skin forever blackened with unwelcomed magic.

            I ignored the jingling of the chains, draping on a jacket that secured anything loose in the sleeves of the shirt. I slipped on a few bangles and bracelets, clasping on a choker and some fine jewelry on. I painted my eyes a stunning gold hue. Looking at myself now, I had just aged a few years younger. I had inherited wretched black hair from my father, but light green eyes from my mother’s side. They were stunning on her, with her swoop of blonde hair and black mark, but on me, with a combination of black hair, green eyes, and a red mark… they weren’t fitting, altogether.

            I walked out of the room with false confidence, my eyes skirting across the way to assess who was in the hall other than myself. I straightened my jacket as I only saw maids in the hall, feeling slightly better about walking about than if there were any nobles around, but I could still feel their unsightly glares. I set back my shoulders as I walked up into the main room, where the main front doors went to and where the most company could be found. The people almost didn’t notice me if not my hair, they were so invested in their conversations. Here, dark hair or skin is not at all common, which oh so distinctly will set you apart. If not by power, than by blood.

            I continued on out of the room, walking into the Royal Wing, where the true bloodline spent most of their day. Of course, my room wasn’t in it. How could it?

            I went directly towards the study of my older brother’s. All I may talk about him as if he was self-absorbed, but he and his colleagues were the only ones who would look at me without thinking of me as a disgrace to such valuable blood. I knocked before entering. He was sitting at his desk, reading glasses low on his nose. He looked up, not startled in the least. He only wore a loose white shirt along with his pants and boots. His hair was held back in a tie, the green ribbon falling low on his back. His hazel eyes looked at me with an earnest tiredness. He sat up.

            “Aurais. What’s up?” Lucif asked softly, yet his voice sounding through the room. Even if I had had a black mark, he was an obvious choice to rule the kingdom. He laid back into his chair, dropping his quill and parchment. On the paper were numerous x’s and circled words or phrases. His eyes had terrible rings around them.

            “It is soon time for the dinner,” I said, walking up to him. He checked his watch, a bulbous thing studded in our family crest and jewel; a scorpion and demantoid garnets. He looked at the time in ridicule, standing abruptly. “Here, I’ll help you get ready. You fetch your correct clothes, and I’ll grab the mashes you’ll need.” He smiled thankfully. He walked up to me, ruffing my hair before going off.

            “Thank you brother. And, don’t forget your circlet,” he said before going off to his closet. I touched my head; it wasn’t there.

            “Can I just borrow one of yours?” I called from the washroom.

            “Yeah, sure, just don’t match up with my colors tonight. Gotta go with green tonight,” he said disdainfully. His favorite color was accented purples or blues. I nodded to myself, grabbing a random gold circlet with a nice red stone embedded within the center. I slipped it on tight. I sighed at my reflection. Lucif came in the washroom in a flurry; I sat him down still, beginning the preparations. I dabbed at his face with the elixir, rubbing in an emerald color with my thumbs over his eyes. His hair was longer than mine, from being unmaintained, so I cut it quickly until it fell perfectly at his jaw. He shouldn’t look in a bad state; if anything, it should be me. I fit on a silver circlet on, with the garnet lodged in. I hung his finest pieces on him, including body jewelry over his jacket and hair pieces. When I was done, I let the mirror be his.

            He smiled at his reflection, finding my eyes in the mirror. “Thank you, Aurais. Are you ready to go?” he asked. I nodded solemnly, and he rubbed my back before leading us out of the room. He headed straight for the dining room; it was but polite for the host to be there first. I followed hesitantly, watching everyone with paranoia. The deal was that only some knew about the mark. All maids and servants knew, since they had to be a blue mark to work here to able to protect anyone lower, meaning me. Some noble families found out when I was born, but they were paid off. The Ethena’s and other higher families who weren’t known allies of our family such a long time ago don’t know, only the smaller, more scummy families, which is why it is such a dangerous thing. I could list off the families, even the members of said family in my head who know. I hate never knowing who may be around the next corner.

            In the dining room was no one else, but our parents. Our younger siblings were nowhere to be seen. They both sat together, our father at the head of the table. Lucif, sat at the other end. I took my seat next to him. It was a long table, long enough to fit twelve people. They said nothing gas we sat, stoic as they analyzed what we wore and how formal our stature was. They relaxed when we sat down, backs poised.

            “You both look nice,” our mother sported kindly. She was more lenient with me than our father was, who just grunted softly.

            “Thank you, mother,” Lucif said gracefully. “As do you.” She smiled, nodding softly.

            “Yes, thank you,” I repeated. She nodded to me as well. They chatted amongst themselves, and Lucif turned towards me.

            “Do you know if the Ethenia’s have arrived yet?” he asked softly.

            I nodded. “Yeah, I was Murci in the garden earlier, looking at the peonies,” I responded.

            Lucif nodded, leaning back in his chair now. “That’s good. Well, for now, we wait for the rest of us to filter in and then for the Ethenia’s,” he sighed softly. Right then, our younger siblings, Rui and Filred. Rui, the third oldest, was the only girl in the family. Filred was the youngest. Rui sat across from me, and Filred beside me. Filred was probably one of the most popular Scortio’s, other than Lucif. He was but eighteen, but has had many influential marriages offered. He had the hair, but his eyes this time were blue. Rui, being the only girl, definitely also got traction. She has also had many marriages, but she has always considered wedlock but a setback. Her hair fell long on her back, her eyes just as dark. Somehow, all of them had had different colored eyes, for whatever bafflement it may have been that made it be that way.

            They both had treated me with kindness, but I could tell that they always had that pity in their gaze when they saw me, even if I was older than them both. It was a terrible feeling, being pitied by younger siblings.

            Rui had done herself up in a vibrant purple, with bountiful bronze accessories scattered about her. Filred was in a stark orange-yellow, with copper chains hanging from every pocket. I, myself, had done myself in reds and golds, making Lucif a stark contrast in his greens and silvers. If anything, it made me feel comfortable being as far away from our family colors as possible.

            “So, will they be here soon?” Rui said lazily, putting her forearms against the table. Filred paid attention to the conversation. He was quite silent when it came to conversations; a focused listener, which made him appealing.

            Lucif and I nodded in time. “Yes,” he said. “They have arrived already, so now it is up to preparations.” They both nodded in time, understanding the situation. They all sat in silence and anticipation for the Ethenia’s to come along.

            “Hey, for the dinner, fix me up too?” Filred asked me.

            I smiled softly, nodding deftly. “Yeah, sure.” He nodded too, admiring what I did for Lucif and myself, Rui’s interest growing. She watched our faces too, acknowledging my handiwork. We began to chat, but was cut off abruptly by the entrance of the Ethenia’s. They were all ethereal, with flowing blonde hair and fair skin. You could easily tell Murci apart from the rest, although they all had something about them that stood out. His parents couldn’t have looked a day over thirty, their skin tight and their posture regal. Their children stood in a line, oldest to youngest. The oldest was Putunia, a weak magic-user. The second was a boy named Artur, who was only slightly stronger. Third was Murci, and last was a girl by the name of Gardnia, who did indeed have a blue mark.

            They filed in, the heads of family taking seats besides our own parents. From there, they rest took seats, Putunia sitting beside our mother, Gardnia besides her. On the other side of the table sat the heads of household, Artur than Murci sitting beside their own mother. Gardnia, with no coincidence, sat beside Filred and Murci sat diagonal to me, next to Rui. I surveyed them all with critical eye, assessing who they looked at first. They didn’t know about my mark. I could see Gardnia sending major signals to Filred who ignored her, Artur to his own father, Putunia to our mother, and Murci to Lucif. I kept my eyes on straight ahead, looking past Rui.

            “Welcome, and thank you all for coming,” Lucif announced, his smile broad. There was a quiet agreement around the table. “Let us all begin the rehearsal dinner. Of course, at the legitimate dinner, other families will be joining us, but because of the significance you alliance with my family is, it was my idea to include you for a rehearsal – and if not slightly recreational – dinner. Please, enjoy yourselves. Shortly, our first course will be served. If you please, go ahead and request whatever you may want, this is for you to have a pleasant time.” As he seated himself, a quiet murmur spread at the other end of the table. I could see him break a nervous sweat.

            Waiters lines at the ends of the hall; the Ethenia’s immediately began to request their favorite wines or liquors. Slowly, dialogue began to build around the table. Lucif loosened as Artur began to talk to him through the people, beginning to become more casual. I talked to Filred, mainly so he wouldn’t have to turn to Gardnia, who was completely too obvious. He sighed in relief when I had tapped on his shoulder; it took much of my control not to snort at the situation. I was midst my conversation when it was interrupted.

            “And you are Aurais, yes? I am Murci,” he said from my left. “Pleased to make your acquaintance,” he said softly. His voice was hypnotizing.

            “Yes, and to you,” I said after a moment. He smiled, nodding. He began to spark small talk, and with each answer, I tried to stop it. He just kept on, a never-ending tirade of questions. I smiled and responded politely, but oh how I wished it to stop. Not at all because he was unpleasant, but because it was people like him that I didn’t want to get close to. The type of people that were persuasive and well-known, I knew too well.

            Thankfully, Lucif tapped me on the shoulder, just how I had for Filred. I turned to him. “Yes?” I tried not to let my relief show an appearance.

            “Hey, I just wanted to talk for a moment. I’m sorry Murci; you don’t mind, yes?” Lucif asked.

            Murci held up his hands. “Not at all, not at all,” he said politely. He turned now to Filred, who had been on the end of a one-sided conversation for at least two courses.

            I squeezed his knee under the table in thanks. He cracked a smile. “No problem,” he whispered. “I just wanted to talk a little bit, since we’ve barely seen each other all day. How have your sketches been lately?” he asked. He knew the answer to that.

            “Recently, they’ve all been going very well,” I lied. All in all, I’ve completely lost inspiration. “Yeah, after reading a couple new novels, I think I’ve found a new type of genre to draw in: grotesque beauty,” I said. Another lie. I’ve always drawn in that, but I’ve recently drawn closer to anatomy and the human figure. “If you’d like, after the last course and dinner has finished, I could show you,” I offered. This part was real; he hasn’t seen anything that I’ve been drawing recently. “What about you? Anything new recently?”

            He sighed. “Only more and more papers. I’ve been going through a terrible amount of marital contracts, seeing which one would benefit the most. The main one would probably be a nice noble girl in Vende, but there is a boy in Arktil who has many influential benefits,” he sighed. “But besides that, nothing has been critically acclaiming to me.” He leaned in. “Bet. Filred goes to bed with her,” he whispered teasingly. I batted him away, but I did give it consideration.

            “I say he won’t. What will we be wagering?” I asked. Lucif grinned mischievously.

            “Whoever wins…” Suddenly, his eyebrows shot up. “If I win, you have to give Gabrial a chance,” he started laughing, his laugh turning into an unsightly cackle that he had to muffle to avoid strange looks. I also spit out the wine I was drinking.

            “Are you kidding me?” I spat. Lucif just continued laughing. Gabrial was one of Lucif’s friends that didn’t want to be… friendly?  

            “I’m not,” Lucif said after he composed himself. “So, what would you like your revenge to be?”

            I thought real long and hard, trying to think of something as bad as that. Ugh. “Hm… oh, I know!” I leaned in. “You have to take a shot of aphrodisiac when you interview candidates for the marital contract!” I whisper-shouted.

            Lucif looked at me with his eyebrows sky-high. I grinned. “You’re on,” he whispered. We then spent the rest of dinner keeping a close eye on what Filred said or did, although we would be interrupted by conversation. After the sixth course, Lucif dismissed the dinner, everyone going to their respective places. In my peripherals, I could see Filred struggle to stand properly, following Gardnia. I spun around to see Lucif grinning studiously at me. I glared back at him.

            “You didn’t…” I whispered as Lucif grinned deviously.

            “Oh yes, dear brother, _I did_ ,” he said precariously. “But, you know that you can’t interfere,” he said. “I’m sure you know that for yourself.” I sighed in anguish inwardly. Along with the red mark, I was highly perceptible to any drug or medicine that I went into contact with through my skin. I glared at him, waiting until everyone, along with Filred and Gardnia, left. I sank into the chair I had sat into previously. Lucif came to stand behind me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. “I would say that I was sorry, but I don’t want to lie to you,” he chuckled, letting his arms drop. “It was just, Gabrial would _not_ stop bugging me about you. And hey, it’s only one time, I’ll give you that much leeway. Now,” he said, walking away. “I will arrange a meeting. Au revoir, dear brother,” he called as he left.

            I pushed myself to sit up, standing up. I began to walk out when I heard something suddenly.

            “Lucif,” Murci had whispered. “Why wed a woman or man you don’t know, when you could wed me?”

            I could hear Lucif laugh terribly loud around the corner. “Because, Murci, many may not make the assumption, but for a while now, I could just tell that you are nothing but a deceptive wench that happened to have a nice face and powerful magic. I personally wouldn’t like to torture myself for the rest of my day. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have someone I need to meet. I have very exciting news, you see,” he said. I could hear the grin in his voice.

            “It can’t be as exciting as me telling that _I_ offer you my hand,” he said haughtily.

            “I’m sorry, but nothing could be of a more utmost importance than this.” I recoiled at the words. Damn Lucif. “Now, if you’ll _excuse me_ ,” he said forcefully. I could hear his boots’ noise recede as he left. Murci sighed before he left in the opposite direction. I stood for a while to make sure that there was no third party outside. I walked out hesitantly, hurrying back to my rooms. I couldn’t believe that Lucif had turned down his invitation. But then again, what exactly did he know about Murci?

            I cleared my mind as I entered my rooms. I wiped off the oily elixirs on my face, taking off the jewelry carefully. Then, I realized I still had on Lucif’s circlet. I stood, leaving to go to his study. I knocked on the door, pretending to be oblivious to the loud moans that came from Filred’s rooms. I opened it without precaution. Inside, Lucif was talking animatedly to Gabrial.

            It wasn’t that Gabrial was hideous or anything. I mean, in all aspects, he could be attractive. He had this wavy blond hair that he had let grow to a medium length on top of his head, all the while shaving the sides of his head constantly. He had light, light blue eyes that could be closer to gray than blue. He had high cheeks and a detailed jaw that Lucif joked could cut someone’s throat. He had broad shoulders and strong arms, with defined shoulder blades. He had long legs and a healthy waist, and although I didn’t want to admit it, he had a nice butt. I even had to whisper it in my mind, I was so ashamed I had thought that. I walked in hesitantly, trying not to make noise. Lucif’s animated face and Gabrial’s shocked one was all I needed to know to know that Lucif was telling him.

            I knocked on the door softly as I let it swing closed. They both turned to me, Lucif grinning like a wolf and Gabrial timidly staring. “I forgot that I had used your circlet. Here,” I said as I walked up to Lucif, holding it out. “Gabrial,” I said calmly. Lucif was cackling inside, I could tell.

            “Aurais,” he replied, nodding his head. I gave the circlet to Lucif before turning on my heel.

            “Wait, brother!” Lucif called, jogging after me. “Wouldn’t you like to know how you are spending tomorrow?” I stopped turning back. I glanced between them both in nervousness.

            “I guess,” I let in, caving in on myself. Lucif grinned.

            “Well,” he began. “The garden show is tomorrow, so you will have brunch during that. Afterwards, you two will head off to Pinkgate beach to enjoy the sun. After that, you will have an early dinner together at the bistro, enjoying a playing of _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_. Perfect for a pair of lovers,” he whispered so that only I could hear. I slapped him on the shoulder. He laughed once again.  “And at the end of the night, you will--” he leaned in close so that only I could hear. “ _Do anything that will make him feel better, alright? If this only reaffirms your decision against him, then say no. If not, work it a little._ ” I slapped him on the cheek this time, Lucif winking at me. He walked back over to Gabrial as I quickly went off to my rooms. I shut and locked the door behind me, quickly disrobing, trying to distance myself from tomorrow.

            I crawled into my bed in anguish, if anything in fear of tomorrow. I closed my eyes, willing myself to fall asleep with happy dreams instead of troubled sleep.


	2. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulterior motives, anyone? In this chapter, you finally get to find out what happens with Gabrial and Aurais and what doesn't. Also, the second plotline in this story thichkens with Murci in the middle of it all. Another chapter update soon. In the meanwhile, enjoy this chapter and let the ideas brew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to my shitshow of a story. I absolutely promise that byt eh time this story finishes, I'll have at least messed up once on the plotline, and please do call me out on it. Anyways, Lucif is the only real sane one here, and Gabrial is the one who won't quit (for now) (but like not in a romantic way) (hint hint Murci)

         

I woke up drowsily, the sun shining past the curtains that I had drawn the night before. There was a terrible knocking at the door. I willed myself to sit up. I didn’t care at the moment I had nothing but underclothes and my white shirt on. I swung my legs off of the bed, stalking up to the door. I swung it open.

            “Well, isn’t that a nice thing to wake up to, Gabrial?” Lucif, Gabrial, and a maidservant. Gabrial was looking down while Lucif shoved himself into the room after the maidservant.

            “Where’s your manners?” I said, following them. I stopped, turning around. Gabrial was still stopped in his tracks. “You can come in, if you want, you know,” I edged, continuing to walk in. I could hear soft footsteps behind me. “So—why are you all here so early?”

            Lucif laughed. “It’s already ten in the morning, brother,” he chastised. I sighed, sitting on my bed. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to flatten it out. Now, thinking about it, I needed to cut my hair as well. It was already past my shoulders. I shrugged at him.

            “Again, why are you here?” I repeated.

            “To get you ready,” Lucif said happily. “We have to make sure everything is perfect today.” I sighed inwardly. “Now, where are your clothes, again?” I pointed at a closet to the right. He marched over along with the maidservant. I could see her eye where my shirt hitched up. I had wiped away the ink last night. I pulled the shirt down.

            “What color, what color…” Lucif mumbled to himself. The maidservant pulled out a light beige-olive color out in matching pants and jacket, laying it out on the bed. I nodded.

            “This is nice, actually. I haven’t worn it in a while,” I commented rhetorically. Then, the maidservant took away the jacket, pulling out a fresh white shirt.

            “No jacket, since you will be outside for most of the day, and it’s been slightly hot recently,” she said, no one refuting her. I grabbed it, going off into my washroom, rinsing up and sliding the clothes on. I painted the mark myself. I walked out, my hair longer from the water dampening it. Although I was already twenty-three, I’ve never had to shave any facial hair, at least not yet. I walked out to them all chatting leisurely. The maidservant immediately dragged me into my desk chair, grabbing at my elixirs and powders.

            She covered only my nose with the skin-colored elixir, using a similar colored powder to do the rest. She then laid down the jewelry; long necklaces that clasped around my hips and waist, earrings that touched my shoulders, and numerous dainty rings, including my family signet. I made note to slip it off before leaving.

            She dipped her fingers in a soft olive powder, touching it to my outer corners. She then took a more white colored shade, spreading it everywhere. After that, she took a small glass tube of clear liquid out of her pocket. She took it, a small wand emerging from the tube. She smeared it all over my lips. Then, she stepped away, looking at her handiwork. I turned to look at myself. I didn’t look like how I felt, that’s for sure. I tied on my boots, and Lucif picked out one of my circlets to where. Warm silver, with a pearl embedded in it.

            I stood up, tucking in the white shirt into the waistband of my pants. Gabrial was silent through the whole process, sitting by the window. He stood now as well, pulling down his jacket. He fixed his hair too, pulling it out of a little knot it had been in earlier. Now, it cascaded down to his eyes, covering his forehead in rolling waves. I hid my hands behind my back for a second, slipping off the signet. I signed, shaking my hands and walking over to the door.

            “You ready?” I called over to him. He nodded wordlessly, following me hesitantly out of the door. I could feel people in the hall watching as Gabrial and Lucif were on my tail as we all walked on outside. By the exit of the building, Lucif stopped short, smiling broadly at us.

            “Be on your way, lovebirds,” he said to us. “I have some _interviews_ to host,” he said, winking at me. I shivered, giving Lucif the finger. He laughed before walking off back into the castle, adjusting his circlet as he went. I sighed, turning back towards outside. I glanced up at Gabrial, who had been staring down at his hands.

            “So, are we--” Gabrial started.

            “Maybe we shouldn’t--” I had begun. We both fell silent, understanding the end of both statements. Gabrial looked back down at his hands. I rubbed at my eyes. “Shall we be on our way, then?” I asked, continuing to walk out. Gabrial’s footsteps had been silent, then picked up behind me. I glanced behind me, spotting color flush into his face. I chuckled to myself as I continued walking. The first destination had been brunch during the spring garden show, where our prized flowers—hyburiscus—bloomed fully. They were by far my favorite flower, and I had been meaning to go to this, so it works out; damned Lucif. As we neared the garden, Gabrial had begun to walk next to me. _Pfft_.

            The entrance was covered with flora, fauna able to be spotted within the premises. As I walked towards, the guards and shopkeeper immediately recognized me, letting Gabrial and I pass through without admission. I made note to tip them humbly. As we walked in, immature flora bloomed and the fauna walked up to me without hesitation. As Murci was one of the last linguistics, I was one of the last animalists, albeit a weak one. Although, there was no one to compare me to, which made me seem more powerful to others; one of my only blessings. I have been training, though, and my powers have been slowly yet exponentially increasing.

            Suddenly, a small hummingbird landed on my head, staying. People smiled and pointed, eyes on the hummingbird. I smiled too, not thinking about who I was or what I was doing for a second. I raised my finger, and it hopped on. I brought up to my face, eyeing its magnificent colors carefully. It cocked its head at me before flying off. I watched go off as long as I could before I looked back at Gabrial. He smiled dumbly, star-struck. I chuckled at him before continuing to walk, the flowers opening exceedingly fast. I walked on until we reached the brunch room. Now, the hyburiscus is such an amazing flower because it rarely blooms, even under perfect conditions. But, our Oracle predicted that it would be this year that they would have a magnificent bloom.

            Walking in, many of the high-class and botanists were seated, watching the flowers. No one knew that I would be here, so when the vines shook, everyone went wild. Then someone pointed over to me, explaining why. The high-class were but nonchalant, but the botanists smiled and waved me over. I looked over at Gabrial—he was overwhelmed by the amount of attention, clearly. I grabbed his wrist as I walked over to the table of botanists. They all chatted animatedly, all enticed and amazed by my trait. I smiled, putting on my façade as I continued the conversation. Gabrial was silent, just looking at his hands.

            Once the conversation was over and brunch was to be served, everyone seated themselves respectively. I found a high table for us to sit at, both of us sliding into our chairs. The room itself was magnificent. It was an area of the gardens for only the hyburiscus, the vines growing thick to cover the transparent ceiling and a wall adjacent. Servers in white linens held large platters of drinks, passing out waters to all of the patrons. Then, a young man came to our table with our waters and several menus. He was slightly startled when he came across me, but quickly composed himself.

            “Your Highness,” he said. “And Sir,” he said to Gabrial. “How may I be of service?”

            “Two mimosas, please, one with a tad bit more champagne,” I said. The server glanced between us, before nodding and leaving the table. I sighed, watching the flowers with hope.

            Silence fell over us after the server had left. Out of the blue, Gabrial spoke up. “You’re really excited for this bloom, right?” he said hesitantly.

            I leaned on my fist. “Did Lucif tell you to say that?”

            “No…” he said. “I just… hyburiscus is you favorite flower, at least to my knowledge…” he said carefully, looking up at me nervously.

            I grinned. “Ah, yes. It is. Shall we start small talk?” Gabrial stayed silent. “Well then, I guess we shall. Why are you here?”

            Gabrial glanced up, confusion swimming in his eyes. “What do you mean by ‘why’?”

            I raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing here, exactly? I personally would like to hear it from you. I’m here because I lost a bet. What about you?”

            Gabrial gulped audibly, heat reddening his cheeks. “Um… well,” he began. “A slight bit would be due to Lucif’s influence, but most of it would be… for you, wouldn’t it?” he said bashfully, eyes hidden by his lashes. I leaned onto the table, resting my head in my hand, studying him. I could tell he knew I was staring at him by the way he had flinched a couple seconds after he had made his statement. I looked away now, watching the hyburiscus with a newfound interest, ignoring whatever anticipation kicked in the deserted caves of my stomach. I could now feel Gabrial watching me.

            “You know,” I said. Gabrial jumped. “I finally have enough power to open those blossoms,” I continued, glancing over at him. He looked only slightly skeptical at what I had said. Over the banter that had been floating form the numerous tables that littered the greenhouse, I got up and walked over to the buds. The main botanist who raised this particular vine was beginning to look worried. When he caught sight of me, he immediately straightened his posture and wiped any existing bead of sweat off of his forehead. I smiled as I approached him.         

            “Hello, Your Highness. How do you do today?” he asked in a pleasant tone. Gabrial appeared at my side.

            “I was just wondering if you would like any help with these buds, botanist,” I wondered, touching one of them softly.

            The botanist eyed me carefully, slightly pitifully. “Your Highness, I don’t believe there is possibly anything that you could do--”

            I glanced at him slyly, shutting him up. I looked back at the bud, forcing a surge of my magic through itself. It immediately and unwillingly opened up, causing a burst of light from its center. The botanist stood in wonder, entranced by the center of the hyburiscus. I removed my hand, touching the bruise that appeared on my palm softly. The other guests caught sight of what had been done, and Gabrial was able to pull us out of the way before they had crowded around that one, taking notes vigorously. From there, a chain reaction came from those blossoms, I stood in awe as a spattering of light filled the room with a golden glow. The flowers themselves were a spectacular yellow with blue and purple centers, their green vines wrapped with a protective pink vine. The wall looked like a wallpaper by the time they had all bloomed.

            Gabrial had also been in awe, looking between me and the wall. I accidentally smiled at him before pulling us both out of the greenhouse. I grinned triumphantly at the greenhouse before straightening my shirt, turning to Gabrial who had been grinning as well (still was).

            “So,” I started. “Where to next?”

            “Uhm…” he said, thinking for a moment. “Pinkgate, I believe.” I nodded, pulling my hair up and back. I slid off my rings and put them in my pockets. It was a short walk to the beach, only a couple minutes. The name Pinkgate comes from its gates, which are indeed pink. They had been standing even before my family had come to power, so that is what it’s known for.

Getting to the beach, we went to the fitting shop to change out of our daytime clothes to something more beach-related. I traded out my clothes for a loose linen flannel and some easy-drying shorts, fixing my hair so that it wouldn’t be tussled by the wind. Gabrial came out shortly after, wearing similar garb, except the colors were softer, the color of sand. I slipped on some sandals and I headed out to the coastline, Gabrial close on my feet. The water at Pinkgate was magnificent, clearer than a glass of water on the most wonderful days. I took off my shoes now that the sand wasn’t hot like the dry heat on the uphill land. I slowly walked into the water, relishing the cool feet of the sea on my skin. I hadn’t noticed it since Gabrial was behind me, but he had shrugged his shirt off before diving into the water.

I gulped, gingerly taking off my own before sinking into the water slowly. I had to crouch down because of how shallow it was, and as I slowly sank in, Gabrial stood up, shaking his hair free of salt water. He was smiling stupidly; he was in his element. Gabrial’s specialty was water, and he was quite powerful at it. He turned around, not noticing the numerous amount of eyes now focused on him, for he was well-known with many of the middle to high-class suitors. He had always ignored offers, though.

Now facing the stretch of ocean, he raised his arms to summon the waves. Pinkgate was surrounded with a crest of rock and coral reef, so when a gigantic wave rolled up, it crashed against the reef, water exploding everywhere and raining down on the people on the beach. Gabrial guided the water so none of it landed on me. I admired the sight; the droplets were changed into small pebbles of light as the sun hit them at just the right angle.

Everyone either laughed or shook off the water from themselves, Gabrial laughing whole-heartedly. I laughed with him too, watching the angry people start grabbing their numerous towels. Gabrial dunked his head under the water again, his hair curling with the wetness. Fish began to swarm around us; a water-user and an animalist combined could bring whales if they tried. I smiled down at them, telling them to jump. They suddenly raised themselves above the water, flipping back and forth before dropping soundlessly into the water.

I sat on the sand in the shallowest portion of the coast, playing with the little, colorful fish. Gabrial swam over as well, sending soft waves rolling instead of colossal crashes. He sifted through the sand, finding small shells with bright colors and pretty patterns, some with hermit crabs inside. I leaned back in the water, looking up at the sun. It was perfectly aligned with the center of the sky. Midday already. I closed my eyes, seeing the dark orange color caused by the light filtering through my eyelids. I undid the tie in my hair, letting the short strands adrift in the currents. I tied the string to my index finger, making sure to not let it go off and float away.

Suddenly, a shadow passed over me. I opened my eyes quickly to find Gabrial’s back blocking the view of the sun. He had moved in front of me, the sun being blocked from my face. I sighed lightly, closing my eyes yet again.

Sometime later, I sat up fully, causing Gabrial to jump slightly. I kept my laughter to myself. I stood up, feeling terrible as the salty water slid down my body. Gabrial stood too, now, marching out of the water. He flicked his fingers at me and suddenly all of the water had left my skin, hair, and clothes. Only salt remained. He did the same to himself, shaking his head as the salt had made his hair cling together. I caught sight of some women staring at him from their beach benches. I quickly looked away, going off to the fitting room. I rinsed quickly, towel drying and shrugging my clothes back on reluctantly. Sliding my rings back on, I glanced at myself in the mirror. All of the makeup had come off. I turned out of the rooms quickly, surprised to actually see Gabrial out before me and waiting. His hair was still wet.

We then left Pinkgate, although it was still too early to go to the showing. “Is there anything _you_ would like to do?” I asked him. “This entire outing has been focused on me, for the most part.”

Gabrial shook his head, beads of water leaving his hair. “I’m fine with how things are going, to be curt,” he said deftly. “I don’t care about what we do.” I gulped, glancing at him out of my peripherals. He had been staring at me. Suddenly, the smallest touch of heat creeped up my neck. I chastised it before it could reach my cheeks.

“Do you want to get something to drink?” I asked casually. “I’m certain we’ll be needing it for the matinee that Lucif booked for us,” I said slyly. Gabrial chuckled, a deep sound that came from his stomach.

“Yes, sure,” he said softly. “Sounds like a plan.”

We stopped by one of the more local bars. Ordering two cocktails, we sat at a booth near the coastline, hearing the waves crash into the shore. I sighed, rubbing my eyes. The waiter came shortly after, bringing the drinks. After the waiter had left, Gabrial turned to me.

“Are you tired?” he asked. “Should we go back to the castle for a moment?”

I shook my head in disgust. “Most definitely not,” I spat. Gabrial didn’t inquire further. We sat in silence for a good while before I decided to speak up.

“Hey,” I said. “Do you know what time it is?”

Gabrial checked his watch shortly. “1:48. Why?” he asked, curious.

I sighed. “We should probably head over to that matinee soon. It’s about an hour’s ride from here if we’re going horseback,” I said. Gabrial nodded, signaling for our check. He slipped in 20 grats before sitting up. I watched him and the waiter skeptically. He shrugged, holding the door for me to go back outside through the entrance. I walked out, signaling one of the passing horse taxis. I paid him 40 grats before telling him our destination and getting in the back. Gabrial snorted when he saw me pay the taxi. I just rolled my eyes.

The ride was quite silent, for there was now a third party imposing on our already awkward conversation. I tapped my foot and wiped my hands against my knees to try and channel my tension elsewhere. Gabrial looked silently out of the window while the driver quietly whistled an old toon that was probably long forgotten.

When we had finally arrived, I was able to take a breath of fresh air. We had arrived just as expected, if not only a few minutes off. The matinee building was one that exuded old, over-used elegance in its décor. The front had a few steps that elevated the building with old wooden doors that gave the building its own ‘feel’. Upon entering, waiters and footmen immediately took any coats or luggage we may have had. They then ushered us into the main room, where beautifully carved dining tables sat and a stage with velvet curtains shone. We took our seats, scanning the crowd; only half of the people had arrived for now.

A half an hour later when waters had been served and lights had been lowered, the play began. At the midway point is when they served the dinner, a five-course meal with amazing preparation. I ate slowly as I sat preoccupied with the play. Slowly, course after course came and left and the matinee came to an end. I yawned as our plates and glasses went away, and a smattering of applause came to life when the actors and actresses bowed before exiting the stage. I stood up along with everyone else to deliver the message: _The performance was amazing_!

After they had left the stage, Gabrial and I had left the building, him grabbing his coat before we left. As we exited, I yawned yet again. Now, at this time of the day, the sun had already set and the sky was bright with stars. It was surprisingly clear tonight. I hopped into the coach with Gabrial following, going on our way back to the castle. Technically, Gabrial lived in the castle as well as a permanent guest of Lucif. The matinee was from the castle as Pinkgate had been, so it would only take us around twenty minutes to get back.

It hadn’t been as tense as it had been before, in the original ride to the play. Now, I sat silently with my head facing forward and Gabrial was looking out of the windshield in a relaxed manner. When we got back to the castle, Gabrial offered to walk me back to my rooms. I hesitantly accepted.

On the walk back, I couldn’t help but remember Lucif had said before: _Do anything that will make him feel better, alright? If this only reaffirms your decision against him, then say no. If not, work it a little._ I shivered at the thought. In the end, it didn’t truly reaffirm anything, but at the same time I was NOT about to ‘work’ _anything_. I felt the same heat creep up my neck yet again as my quarters came into sight. I swallowed inaudibly, suddenly nervous to make it to my door. I drilled myself on what to say as we came to a stop, but Gabrial had decided to speak up first.

“Aurais,” he said softly. “I don’t know if you truly enjoyed yourself during this slight excursion, but if you did… would you like to do it again, sometime?” he asked softly, not able to look me in the eye. I suddenly couldn’t look at him either. I pressed my nail into my hand before I looked back up at him.

“Gabrial,” I started. “If you dare tell this to Lucif, I might have to kill you… but… sure,” I said, almost losing my voice. Gabrial started, raising his head deftly.

“Wait--”

“SHH!” I whispered, holding up my index finger. Gabrial giggled. I couldn’t help but crack a smile. He smiled widely at this too, revealing something I actually didn’t realize he had: dimples. Suddenly the heat crept from my neck to flush my entire face. I forced myself to look down straight at my feet to avoid being seen in such a manner.

Gabrial grabbed one of my wrists, pulling it away from my face. With his other hand, he grasped my chin, forcing my head up. I tried to control my redness, but it was already too late. Gabrial was as red as a tomato as well. He looked down, than back at me with a steeled stare. Still looking at me, he bent his head and kissed my knuckle softly. He then quickly released me, both my hand and my chin before turning away.

I stood shell-shocked for a moment before I could legitimately do anything. Then, when I finally checked back into reality, I whisper-yelled, “GABRIAL!” He froze, his neck a pure fuchsia. He turned back to me slowly, still unable to look at me directly.

“Gabrial.” I said more calmly. “Look at me, please.”

He slowly looked up me, his face flushed.

“Gabrial,” I said once again. “I--” 

And then I noticed. I really took in the flushed cheeks, the deep breaths, the hazy eyes, and the parted lips. I suddenly clammed up, feeling my own face burn a whole new color of pink.

“I--”

“I think I might love you, Aurais,” Gabrial said huskily, leaning over me. “Please, please don’t lead me on. I’m begging you,” he said, his hair covering the intent in his eyes. I gulped now, looking down to the floor.

“Gabrial--”    

And then the breath was taken out of me as he had lowered himself to my level and pressed him lips on mine with want. He let his hand sink into my hair as we began to share our breath. I felt weak, having to lean on the wall for support. He parted his lips; he kept repeating my name:  

 _Aurais. Aurais. Aurais._   

I grabbed onto his shoulders, leaning away from him until I could part us. I breathed deeply, latching onto the wall. I wiped my mouth as I glanced up at him. He was panting, his fist pressed to his lips. We now stood in an awkward silence in the deserted halls. We kept glancing at each other, becoming flustered when one of us caught the other. I then solidified myself, straightening my back.

“Well!” I exclaimed, pointing out one of the dark windows in the hall. “Looks like it’s becoming late,” I said, coughing. “I should probably get going, as should you. I’ll see you whenever,” I said, loud enough so that a possible eavesdropping Lucif could hear.

Gabrial nodded, looking away. “That’s probably for the best right now, huh?” he asked rhetorically. “Well, I’ll be on my way, then,” he said. He walked over and put a hand to shoulder before hesitating and withdrawing. “Good evening, Aurais,” he called as he wandered off into the dim-lit hall. I sighed, quickly disappearing into my own rooms, scared out of my socks when I saw Murci lounging in one of the guest rooms, tampering with his nails.

He looked up when I had finally made a move to shut the door. “Murci? What business do you have in my rooms, especially at this hour?” I asked nervously.

Murci smiled, standing up deftly and walking up beside me. “I have a slight proposition, Your Highness,” he said softly.   


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn exactly what Murci's proposition was, and we have some date time as well as a new character introduced. We also get some quality bro time, which is something I know I at least love.   
> Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, drama. That is this chapter. Introducing and antagonist and a main plotline (about time). Also, its legit just Murci being kind of a bitch  
> Hopefully this is a plotline you guys can support somehow

“Your Highness,” Murci said lightly, coming to stand straight. “I have a proposition.”

I didn’t know exactly what to say. I sat down carefully, motioning for him to sit down as well. From the cabinet, I pulled a cup and a bottle, pouring myself a glass. I sipped the liquor slowly.

“Continue.”

Murci cleared his throat, relaxing into the chair. “Yes, I shall. Now, the proposition itself is quite simple; take my hand in marriage.”

It took all of my good graces to not sputter at his words. Then, the memory of the practice dinner came to me, where Murci had asked my brother, originally. He could completely using me to get to his stage. And that is exactly what I said.

“And how exactly do I know that you aren’t using me to get to my brother?” I questioned, highly skeptical of Murci’s antics.

Murci grinned, standing up slowly and walking towards me. “That’s the fun of it, Your Highness; you won’t,” he said softly, his hand tracing my arm on his way out. As I heard the door shut, I felt the lingering touch of his finger. I stood now, wiping my face of what happened today. I couldn’t possibly go through with Murci’s proposition, for Lucif and for myself. Although Murci could be persuasive, this matter is one where I am firm.

I sighed, shedding my shirt and unlacing my shoes. I sat on the bed as I pulled them off, another unexpected visitor barging in. Lucif stood by the door, breathing heavily as he wiped sweat off of his forehead, smiling evilly.

“Brother,” he wheezed. “When I had word that you arrived, I would’ve never expected it to be this late. It seems that you spent an extra hour than expected,” he continued.

I rolled my eyes, putting my shoes away. “The matinee was longer than expected, nothing that your nose would like to be put into,” I said, lying out of my ass.

Lucif now stood properly, letting himself in. “Ah, but I think not, brother. As I ran out into the halls, I saw Gabrial walking back. Looking quite happy, if I had to admit,” he said lazily, sitting on my bed.

I gulped inaudibly, turning to him. “Maybe it was because I didn’t… completely reject him.”

Lucif now widened his eyes at me. “Brother… you can’t mean… did you actually _work it_ a little?!” he exclaimed.

I rounded on him, glaring. “I did _not_ , for your information,” I said, seething. Lucif laughed hard, holding onto his stomach. I sighed, turning back to my closet. I ignored Lucif’s stares boring into my back. “I _didn’t_ , Lucif,” I sighed, trying to not seem off-put by his curiosity. I glanced back at him to see him grinning stupidly. I turned back towards him, putting out an air of aggressive civility.

“I feel like I’ve slightly triggered you, brother,” Lucif began. “Are your sure there isn’t anything that you’re hiding from me?” he asked, still skeptical.

I tried to keep any blush at bay. “Yes, Lucif, I’m sure,” I said steely.

Lucif thought for a moment before an idea passed his features. “I know how to test this,” he said mischievously. “How about we go talk to Gabrial and hear his side of this, hm? I’m sure that will tell the true events, will it not?” Lucif asked rhetorically. I suddenly felt myself tense as I saw Lucif’s eyes brighten. “Hm? Why not, brother?”

I shook my head, smiling. “No, sure, lets. Why not, right?” I said, shrugging on a more casual shirt and sliding on sandals. “Are you ready to go, brother?” I asked, trying to not let any anger or nervousness slip into my tone.

Lucif grinned, standing. “Yes, of course.” He walked over to my door, holding it open. “Only after you, brother.” I rolled my eyes as I walked out. Pacing the halls, I noticed that no one but a few maids were out. Lucif strolled along happily as I trailed along, slightly unsure of what to expect from him while he didn’t know I was watching him or with him whatsoever. I walked patiently as I noticed Lucif trying to read me. I ignored his any of his advances, not giving in. We made our way outside, where Gabrial normally takes a nightly run or just walk to enjoy outside. Walking outside, it was nice to see all of the constellations, and especially tonight’s full moon. As I was looking up, I walked past Lucif accidentally who had frozen in his tracks. I turned to look at him and followed his gaze.

There, in the middle of the communal castle park was Gabrial and Murci.

Gabrial was there, his hand on Murci’s neck, Murci visibly leaning into the touch. Gabrial’s eyes were lidded as he looked down at him. Murci was about to raise his hand to Gabrial’s when they both looked back at us upon hearing Lucif sputter. In Gabrial’s eye flashed terror and refusal when he had looked at me, his eyebrows pushed together and his hand flying away from Murci. In Murci’s eyes was something unintelligible, even monotone, and quickly changing to embarrassment and guilt when they spotted us.

Now, this I didn’t expect whatsoever. I began to laugh before I too had lost my voice, the corners of my mouth quickly falling. I tried to search in Gabrial’s eyes for some type of truth, but I lost hope soon after. Looking between the two of them, I turned to Lucif.

I smiled at him without emotion. “Good job choosing this one, brother,” I said, walking off deftly. As I walked on, I heard a sudden slap. I turned around quickly, seeing the aftermath of Lucif punching Gabrial. Gabrial held his cheek, looking between Lucif and I. Before he could think of the right words to say, Lucif came over and dragged me away, me coming along quite compliantly. I didn’t feel any swell of emotions as I walked away. I glanced over at Lucif. I could feel his heart pounding through his hand. His eyebrows were pressed hard. I looked back forward. It was a short amount of time before we were in Lucif’s study. Lucif slid into his chair, watching me. I sat across from him.

I spoke before Lucif could. “I told you,” I said, bitterness slipping in. “He feels the same way; hasn’t it been proven?”

Lucif looked at me with what one could describe as pity. “Brother--”

“No, Lucif,” I cut him off. “I don’t need your sympathy—if anything, it’s unneeded,” I said softly. Lucif looked on at me, doubtful.

“No, Rais, it’s not right,” he argued. I flinched at the old nickname. “Look. I have had to sit under the torment of having to listen to him spill about you, alright? So, it’s not alright. If he led both you _and_ I on I might kill him for the pain he put me under, and possibly you,” he finished under his breath.

Now I smiled.  “You might just have to, Lucif. I need to see that,” I chuckled. Lucif smiled, too.

Our peaceful silence was ruined by an intruder. When Lucif and I thought it would be either Gabrial or Lucif, it was instead our father. He nodded to Lucif briefly, most of his attention on me. “You weren’t in your rooms, so I assumed you would be here,” he said gruffly. “A word. Outside, if you will,” he said, stepping out again, the door closing with a loud thud. Lucif gave me a look of sympathy before I left. Father stood outside, posture as straight as parchment. He then turned to me, his eyes unreadable.

“Aurais,” he said slowly. He then grabbed my arm. Chains shook. “You were with Gabrial, today, yes?” I gulped, nodding. He laughed darkly. “Do you remember this?” he asked, pulling on the chain running down my arm. “Guess who forgot to cover it?” I then went over events… and he was right. I looked down. “I’m not explaining it. You cover your own ass. You were able to demonstrate some power during the bloom, so make some more shit up,” he spat.

“Now,” he continued. “I am glad that you’ve been able to somehow strengthen your powers somewhat,” he said, not having the ability to give up any pride. “But don’t do public displays like you’re helping charity cases—we have a reputation, if you didn’t know,” he said snidely. “Now, I’ll be off. Sleep tight, Aurais,” he said with fake sincerity, walking off silently. I sighed as I went back into Lucif’s study.

Lucif raised his brows as I took my seat. “And what was it about this time?”

I smiled sadly. “Nothing you could possibly help with, so don’t worry.” He didn’t know. I settled in, straight-up angry when the door opened up yet again. I turned to see who it was, freezing up when I did.

“Lukas,” I said softly. “What in the world are you doing here?!” I exclaimed, jumping up and hugging him.

Lukas was a long story. We had been off and on for about five years before he disappeared to do studying abroad, where I’m sure he just spent his days drinking and having sex. It had been about six months since I’ve seen him, which is why I feel so homesick. But, within the five years we were blurry, there was a total of two secret engagements and four breakups. I smiled when I saw him. Lucif was most likely glaring and praying hell upon him; since day one, Lucif never liked him, not one bit. I let go of him, really looking at him. He had grown out his hair to the point where you could push it behind his ears, and his skin felt rougher. Maybe he _did_ do more than drink and have sex.

His eyes were gleaming. “Aura,” he said softly, letting me go. “How are you? How’ve you been faring?” Peaking behind my shoulder, he added, “And how about you, Luci?” he called back to Lucif, laughing as he said it. Lucif rolled his eyes, letting his head roll back.

We both sat down, and we began talking about what we’ve been up to. He talked about his studies and foreign countries while I talked about mainly strength training. He had also started seeing someone overseas, although it hadn’t worked out.

“Yeah, that sucks,” I said softly, rubbing his arm.

Lucif chortled. “Yeah, right,” he said under his breath.

“And what do you mean by that, Lucie?”

Lucif rolled his eyes. “Rais here went through some shit as well, mind you.”

Lukas now looked at me, questions and curiosity swirling rapidly in his eyes. “Really, Aura? And why not mention this to me first, especially when it was so recent?”

“Yeah,” Lucif said, completely ignoring Lukas’ questions. “Gabrial, the guy that I told you was basically pining over this ass was actually with some other guy when we went to go fucking look for him. Fucker,” Lucif muttered. Lukas turned to me now.

“Really?” he asked.

I rolled my eyes, glaring over at Lucif, who just shrugged. “It wasn’t much. One outing isn’t enough to be taken seriously,” I said, avoiding any more questioning.

“Yeah, but he’s still a shitface.” Lucif muttered, beginning to sound a bit crazy. I couldn’t help but laugh at his antics. Lucif laughed two, and before long, we were both holding onto our stomachs for dear life, Lucif because of how tired and mad he was and I because laughter just happened to be contagious. Lukas smiled at the both of us losing our minds. He’s dealt with our messes before.

“Well,” he said. “It seems you’re doing better, I would think. Here, Lucie, you go to bed because you’re beginning to show signs of hysteria. Goodnight, now. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, hm?” Lukas said rhetorically. “Here, Aura, let’s head back to your room. We can talk more there,” he said. I nodded, leading the way gladly, waving goodnight towards Lucif as I left. The walk there was a silent one, our footsteps resounding.

I opened the door for him, closing it gently as I stepped in. He immediately flopped onto my bed with casualty. I laughed as I sat next to him. “I see you’re comfortable,” I acknowledged lightly.

Lukas smiled, rolling onto his stomach. “Of course,” he said happily, grabbing a pillow. “So…what to you want to talk about? In all honesty, I’m about to pass out.”

I smiled. “Same here, man.”

He chuckled lightly. “Would you like to continue this nonstop party tomorrow, by chance?” he offered.

I nodded. “I would love to, Lukas,” I said.

“Ah,” he suddenly said. “But please let me stay here. Number one, I’m tired as hell, and number two, _Rui has been looking for me_ ,” he said in utter distaste. It sent me into a laughing frenzy. For whatever reason, when I had started dating Lukas, she was trying to get all over him; it was hilarious.

“Yeah, yeah, sure. And plus, if she does find you, she won’t dare try anything seeing the two of us together,” I said confidently, still giggling at the idea of Lukas and _Rui_. I flopped down on the bed, snuggling into the comforter.

“You know…” Lukas said, sitting up. “I’m suddenly not tired.”

I glanced up at him. “Hm?”

He climbed over me, and arm on either side of my head. “You know, I’ve missed you, Aura,” he said softly, pressing his head into my shoulder. I let a hand linger on his side.

“Mm,” Lukas hummed into my skin, kissing it softly. “Aura. Aurais,” he said. “I missed this. No one has this,” he murmured. I turned to him fully. Lukas edged a knee between my legs. He then laid down on top of me, turning us onto our sides. I giggled as I saw how tired Lukas actually looked.

“Just sleep, stupid,” I said softly, wrapping a leg around his. “You’ll even more energetic tomorrow if you do. Promise,” I said, feeling my lids fall closed.

Lukas, his head still in the crook of my neck, whispered, “Alright. I trust you.” He kissed my skin lightly before withdrawing so I could see his face. He had freckles from the sun and dark brown hair that was the same color as his eyes, although I can’t see them. He had a straight nose and a curved jawline. I closed my eyes as well, doing my best to forget about today.

I woke up the next day pressed against Lukas’ chest, hearing him breathe softly. I closed my eyes, too comfortable and warm to care about what lay outside of my comforter. The sun shone softly through the curtains, and one could hear the birds chirping if they listened hard enough. It was perfectly peaceful. A loud knock at my door woke us both up, though. Lukas got up to answer it, scratching his head. Swinging the door open with force, he hollered “Whaddya want?” drowsily.

Whoever was by the door didn’t say a thing. I got up to, uncaring I was only in my undergarments. “Look--” I was cut off when I noticed who was standing at the door.

Gabrial stood in the doorframe, eyes sporting a betrayed sense of hurt as they looked between Lukas and I. Lukas, now looking between us, figured out what the gist was.

“Wait… You’re Gabrial, right? You’re the fucker than--”

“That’s enough, Lukas. Give me just a second please,” I said, stepping in front of him.

I now stood straight, looking Gabrial in the eyes. He stood still, his hands noticeably trembling. His eyes had dark rings and bags underneath them, and his skin was of an unsightly pallor. I shrugged it all off. I’m sure I look like shit as did he, although we were both for completely different reasons, I’m sure. Gabrial’s eyes searched mine, and I was able to tell that was he was searching for the right words to say. Although, the kicker is that there really isn’t anything he _could_ say.

As he was about to say something, most likely something stupid that would make the situation even worse, I held up a hand, which only further continued the silence. I stood there comfortably, not at all put off by my appearance, his appearance, or the tense silence that surrounded us like a thick fog. I could even feel Lukas squirming behind us as he watched on in curiosity and interest. I ignored his eyes drilling into him, staring right into Gabrial’s.

“Hey,” I began, Gabrial flinching. “You made Lucif really upset last night for being an asshole when h supported you through and through. As for me, I’m fucking over it. I don’t give a damn that you and Murci do shit. You just better not think that we are in the situation where either of us is leading each other on for anything further than what yesterday was, mind you. And this is my personal payback, for actually making me think that you liked me and had the audacity to act on it.” And in that moment, I backhanded him on the opposite cheek that Lucif had last night. I shook my hand before going to close the door, but Gabrial had shoved his foot into the crack. He then wedged his hand in, opening the door back up.

“Hey, man, don’t--” Lukas had begun.

“No. You, _man_ , can back the hell up for a second. Now, Aurais, I don’t care if you don’t believe it, but I have a right to justify myself. Now, if you’ll just get dresses, please come with me for but a moment so we may have some privacy,” he finished up, glancing at Lukas with disdain. Lukas returned it with just as much. I stood for a long moment before I actually made any move. And as much as I knew I shouldn’t buy into Gabrial’s crap explanation, I wanted _something_. I slid on slippers before addressing Lukas.

“Hey, Luke, I’ll be back soon, and we can catch up properly, alright? If I’m not back in an hour or so, call Lucif; he’ll make all hell break loose,” I commended. Lukas laughed at the thought, I’m sure.

“Yes, of course he will. I’ll see you later, Aura,” he said, kissing me on the cheek. I heard Gabrial blow out more air from his nose in that moment. From this point, he just began to walk off. I shrugged and went to follow him.

He stopped walking when he had arrived at the spot where I saw him yesterday night, which somehow felt like ages ago. He then turned to me with hurt and guilt in his eyes and stance.

“Okay, so look,” he began. “I don’t think that you or Lucif really thought about this aspect, which is understandable because if how mad you were,” he said under his breath. “Did you guys ever consider that I was being controlled? Possibly against my will? Maybe even a pawn. Murci is a linguist. He easily controls all animals, people including in that category.”

And for whatever reason, it all clicked, and I felt like a terribly stupid idiot. I obviously didn’t say this, though. I mean, piecing it all together, where Murci tried to manipulate both myself and Lucif for the privilege of the royal line, and using Gabrial to throw us off of our game. But what could he possibly get out of using Gabrial? He had absolutely nothing to do with our political affairs… or maybe Murci thinks he does. I mean, sure with emotional, but has Gabrial ever affected Lucif’s political views?

I glanced up at Gabrial. He was searching my eyes. I laid a hand on his shoulder.

“He’s my ex. You should feel threatened,” I whispered before walking off. Behind me, I could hear a sigh of relief followed by a short, hysteric chuckle. I couldn’t help but smile as well. But, my first mission was to find Lucif. I had to find out, because if Lucif had ever covered Gabrial like that, that would mean Murci knows a bit more than he should.

I quickly made my way to Lucif’s study and rooms, where he was still sleeping in the chair from last night. Shutting the door woke him up, though. He sat straight up, wiping at his mouth. He relaxed again when he noticed it was just me.

“Hey, lil’ bro. What’s up?” he asked, yawning.

“Hey, Lucif, don’t be confused and just trust me. Gabrial is innocent.” I hushed Lucif’s protest. “But answer me this exactly: has Gabrial ever influenced any type of political decision you’ve made before, by chance? Or anything in general? Be completely honest, please,” I asked sincerely.

Lucif though deeply, eyes widening when he came to a verdict. “Yeah, actually. I mean, the main reason I have Gabrial staying here is because I have him proofread some of my documents to make sure I don’t forget any fine print,” Lucif said.

I smacked my head with my hand. Murci does know a bit more than he should, apparently. I sighed, stretching out and trying to ignore all of the red flags going off in my mind. I got up and said goodbye to Lucif before I got back to my own rooms. Lukas was sitting on the bed, flipping through one of my sketchbooks. “These are pretty good,” Lukas said, grinning stupidly as he flipped tirelessly, scanning each page. I snatched the book away, putting it to the side. Lukas rolled his eyes.

“So?” he asked. “What was the dealio?”      

“Basically, to begin with, Murci Ethenia—you know him, right?—well, he had asked for Lucif’s hand in the beginning, then he asked for my own, and when we had both refused, it seems that he moved to trying to control Gabrial since he’s technically ‘close’ to me while he is in on some of the political work Lucif does. So, in summary, Murci was trying to blackmail Lucif and I through Gabrial, where Gabrial actually did nothing wrong accept be at the wrong place at the wrong time in the wrong predicament.” I finished.     

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            


	4. Chapter 4 (unfinished)

Lukas blew out of his nose. “Sounds like a gold-digger to me,” he said breezily, pushing his hair back.

 

I rolled my eyes. “Not just a gold-digger. He’s one of the richest men of the land,” I added. “It has to go past monetary possessions,” I schemed.

  
Lukas nodded without emotion, trying to mimic the concern I was most likely oozing. But my main question was how. How was Murci able to single out Gabrial, how was he able to know we were coming, and how did he know to look in all of the right places. It all made me question what exactly his intentions were. I flopped down on my bed next to Lukas, who watched me, concerned.

  
I waved away his anxiety. “Don’t worry about me. If anything, you should worry about Lucif, maybe even Gabrial,” I said thoughtlessly.

  
Lukas raised his brows. “So I see you guys got back together, hm?”

  
I sputtered. “We have not. Don’t get the wrong ideas, Lukas,” I said fervently. Lukas laughed quite loudly, holding onto his chest.

  
“Now, Aura, if you act like that, I’ll get the wrong ideas. You’ve never defended yourself about someone,” he said hysterically. “Well, except me, which is saying something,” he edged on. I ignored him while he continued to chuckle in the silence. I sighed, pushing myself into a sitting position.

  
“Why, exactly, did you go, Lukas? Why did you come back, even?” I asked him, turning to face him.

  
Lukas then fell silent, all humor leaving him in this moment. He fiddled with his thumbs, occasionally wiping his hands on his thighs. “Aura,” he began. “I left… I left for various reasons. Please know that you aren’t one of them,” he said suddenly. “But, mainly… it was a meeting for an arranged marriage,” he finished. “It was a foreign woman who would’ve benefitted from such an alliance with this country. It’s not like I shouldn’t be looking into them, so I went over, and I thought it was promising until I met a man named Yortal. He was young and fetching, and before I knew what was good for me, I had spent five months with him. Then, out of the blue, right when I thought I was in ‘love’, he robbed me and left with someone else out of the country,” he commended, his hands still.

  
“Lukas,” I said. “You know you can talk to me about this kind of stuff, right? I love you, no matter what,” I said supportively, grabbing his hand. He smiled at me sadly before his features turned to those of interest.

  
“Well,” he said. “Why don’t you tell me the deal with you and Gabrial, then?” he questioned curiously, cocking his head.

  
I glared at him, collapsing back onto my bed. Lukas popped into my vision, him hovering above me. “C’mon. Don’t be a poor sport, Aura. This is just what we do. We spill literally almost everything with each other. So. Continue.”

  
I sighed, sitting back up. “Alright then, you persistent little--”

  
“Hey, hey now. Not the time for any profanity, Aura,” Lukas chided.

  
I continued to glare as I recited what has happened thus far. “Well, basically what happened is I lost a bet to Lucif which forced me on a date with Gabrial, going around town and doing spontaneous events, for the most part. It wasn’t terrible to say the least.” I ignored Lukas’ incessant giggling in the background. “To continue, when we got back to the castle, Gabrial offered to walk me back to my rooms, which I accepted—hesitantly, mind you,” I snapped when I saw a raised eyebrow on Lukas. “From there, he went to say how much he enjoyed the night, then he kissed my hand, and then he--”

  
“And then he?” Lukas asked, goggling at the spectacle.

  
I laughed lightly, trying to not seem as embarrassed as I actually was from what ensued last night. “Well, he—he, ah, well, he—”

  
“You guys made out a little?” Lukas asked, a grin edging in his voice.

  
I couldn’t help it; I turned almost completely red at the mention of those words and the recalling of the event and the feeling I got when I saw him and the remembering of his hands on—

  
“Aura? Aurais? You still there, bud?” Lukas was saying, waving a hand in front of my face. I swatted him away angrily, covering any love-related emotion I could possibly be feeling right now. “Hey now, don’t go blaming me that you’re in love~” Lukas said lightly. I hit him in the shoulder. “Okay, now what was that for?” Lukas said with fake hurt emotions.

  
“That was for thinking the things you’re probably thinking, mind you,” I said whole-heartedly, laying back down on the bed. Lukas giggled again in the background. I ignored him, grabbing onto the comforter. Lukas and I were both jolted when there was a knock on the door.


End file.
